1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to passenger cars particularly to those having sleeper car arrangements. More specifically, the invention is concerned with a car arrangement accommodating travel by handicapped persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,534,847, Apr. 21, 1925; 2,681,016, June 15, 1954; 3,730,583 May 1, 1973, and 2,732,814, Jan. 31, 1956. The present invention is an improvement over the prior art patents.